Demigods in High School
by XxWritingFanaticxX
Summary: Annabeth is a new student at high school, where she meets Percy and the demigods. May be slightly OOC and Annabeth never went to Camp Half-Blood. Rated T just to be safe, possible mildly suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Lily-Vanilly here! this is my first chapter in my first fanfiction! Just so you know, I did not capitalize my 'i' or capitalize the beginning of my sentences. Also, there may be a few typos in here, but i looked for some!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any characters in this fic... :(**

**And now, onto the story! :)**

* * *

><p>as i walked through the halls of my new school at goode high, i noticed a few things. one: the guys are perverts. it was like they were all undressing me with their eyes! creepy much? two: the school has various cliques. and three: i have no idea where to go. i took out the map of the school and found the office. "um...excuse me, my name is annabeth chase. i just moved here over the summer." i said to someone behind the desk.<p>

"ah, yes. miss chase, you will be shown around by percy here." someone, im guessing the principal, said to me.

"oh, okay..." i said. great, i'll have a pervert showing me around the school.

we walked out together. "where's your first class?" he asked me.

"um...science with mr. long. you?" i asked him.

"same. where did you move from?" he asked me.

"yo! perce!" i heard someone call.

"hey g-man, what's up? oh, this is annabeth chase. i'm showing her around the school." percy said.

"hey, i'm grover." he stuck out his hand. i shook it.

"so anyways, where did you move from?" he asked again.

"chicago." i told him.

"wow, that's a while away from here." grover commented. i take back my previous assumption. not all the guys are perverts!

percy and grover stopped at a classroom, but i kept walking. "woah, annabeth. the class is right here." he stopped me by grabbing my hand. i felt a spark. i think percy felt it too because he let go of my hand quickly and blushed a little.

i walked in after him. i saw all of the girls look over at him and giggle. i rolled my eyes. "can i sit next to you today percy?" i asked him.

"sure." he said, his cheeks still a little pink. i swear, i could feel the girls glaring daggers at me as i sat down next to him.

"what other classes do you have today?" i asked him.

"um, math next, then english, then swimming, then social studies, and lastly i have study hall. oh and lunch is in between swimming and social studies." he siad.

"who are your teachers?" i asked him. he had the same schedule so far.

"um, mrs. ronca, mrs. larosa, coach turner, mr. ahern, and mrs. sprenger." he told me.

"same as me!" i exclaimed. he laughed.

"you're different from other girls. you're not...flirting and all that stupid and annoying stuff. you're just...different. in a good way." he told me. i blushed faintly. i noticed that he did too. i was about to say something, when a girl with frizzy red hair walked in and sat next to the other vacant seat next to percy.

"percy, hi! i'm sooooooooo happy that you're in my science class! i hope you have swimming next with coach lauren!" the girl said.

"actually we have coach turner." he said, clearly annoyed by her.

"we? wh-...oh. and you are...?" he said with a look of distain towards me.

"annabeth chase. you see i just moved here and pe-" percy cut me off.

"and i'm her boyfriend." he said. i looked over at him, and he gave me a pleading look. i smiled and took his hand. i felt the stupid spark again, but tried my best to ignore it. i noticed percy's cheeks turned an almost unnoticible shade of pink.

"yeah, and he's also showing me around the school since we have every class together." i said.

"g-girlfriend? s-she's your girlfriend! but she's not even your type! I'M your type!" she practically screeched.

"what is your type, the slutty cheating one?" he said sarcastically. she gasped and left.

"um...and that was..." i said.

"rachel elizabeth dare...my personal stalker and ex." he said.

"you dated her?" i asked, looking her way.

"yeah, and i don't even know why i did. she just cheated on me anyways..." he said.

"oh..." is all i said. i noticed that we were still holding hands, and i quickly let go, blushing. how can he do this to me? i barely know him!

"hello class, i'm mr. long and i'm your teacher for the rest of the year." he said. he looked at everyone in the class. "if there is anyone who needs to go to detention now, feel free to leave now." when no one left he proceeded with the lesson for today. soon, the forty minutes was up and the bell rang, signaling the end of science.

"onto math!" percy declared. i giggled.

"take my hand." i said, he looked at me funny. "rachel, three o' clock!" i hissed to him.

"oh..." he said. he grabbed my hand, blushing slightly, causing that dumb spark and turned around.

"PERCY!" some random girl screamed at him. "hi!"

"um, do i know you?" he asked perplexed.

"um, no, but you do now! say, i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, like dinner and a movie?" she asked him. i gave her a disgusted look.

"um, i have a girlfriend." he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"who is right next to him and is getting pretty mad at you." i said camly.

"i-i-i-i-i-i'm s-sorry! p-p-p-please don't k-kill me!" she stammered.

"i won't if you leave now." i told her. she scurried off.

"thanks, you don't have to do this." he said.

"yeah, well it's keepin' the girls away..." i said.

"yeah..." he said, smiling. "we should get to our next class now." he said. he was blushing slightly.

"yeah." i said.

~~~~~~~~~~after math class, onto swimming!~~~~~~~~~~** (A/N: i skipped math class)**

"math was really boring...i didn't get any of it..." percy said.

"i can tutor you, if you want me to, i mean." i said.

"that would be great! thanks!" he said. we got to the swimming pool when i realized something. i would get to see percy, shirtless! i went into the locker room and changed into my grey and purple tankini and went back out. percy was already out there, talking to some girl, but she was different, kinda like me? i dunno.

"hey percy." i said. he looked over at me and stared for a minute.

"oh, um, hey annabeth." he blushed. "this is thalia. thals, this is annabeth. she's new here and i have to show her around." he told thalia. thalia had spikey black hair and electrifying blue eyes. she had on a black tankini that had all these punk rock band names all over it.

"hey annabeth, how's this school?" thalia asked me, walking away from percy.

"well, everyone i met seems for rachel." i said.

"yeah, well everybody knows that she's a bitch." she said, grinning.

"yeah...so, anyone else that i should meet? i'm sitting with percy at lunch today." i told her.

"cool! well, there's lots of people you are gonna meet then!" she told me. "hey, what do you think of percy?" she asked me out of the blue.

i blushed a little. "um...i guess he seems nice." i said.

she looked at me funny, but she dropped the subject. just then, the teacher blew the whistle, signaling for everyone to come to him. "okay, now i want everyone who is on the swim team or is really good to follow percy, everyone who can swim, but not very fast follow malcom, and everyone who can't swim of is not very good at swimming to follow luke." he said to all of us. thalia and i went to follow luke, along with about a quarter of the class.

"okay, raise your hand if you don't know how to swim." luke said. me, thalia, and two other girls raised out hands. "okay. so then everyone else can swim, just not well?" everyone else nodder their heads. "okay, you four," he gestured to us. "get into the shallow end. i'll be there in a minute." he said. we nodded our heads and walked over to the shallow end and slipped in.

"so, you don't know how to swim either?" thalia asked me when we got into the water.

"nope. i'm actually kinda scared of the ocean, that's why i never learned how to swim. i moved from the coast of chicago." i confessed to her. thalia was about to respond, but luke sauntered over to us. he explained what we had to do and soon we were swimming pretty good. i was the worst out of everyone there.

"here, let me help you." luke said. he took my hands in his and went through the steps of the strokes. it helped me a lot, but i could feel his six pack and it was uncomfortable. this would be better if percy was helping me. it also doesn't help that percy was glaring at us the whole time. wait, glaring? i'll ask him later...

*swimming done! onto lunch!*

"everyone, this is annabeth. annabeth, this is nico, silena, you already met grover and thals, and this is charlie, but we all call him beckendorf, his last name." percy said.

nico took one look at me and stood up. "ten drachmas on apollo!" he stated.

"are you kidding nico! she's abviously athena's child!" percy and thalia said at the same time.

"um...what are you talking about?" i asked them.

"um...we'll tell you if you come to my house for a sleepover over the break!" thalia said.

"yep! everyone here will be there, plus a few others." percy said.

"sure, i'll go!" i said, excited.

the bell for lunch rang, and everyone hurried to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? good, bad, amazing, terrible, phenomanal, horrendous? haha, review please! If you have something negative to say, please be polite about it and give me tips on how i can improve on my story! hm...i'll continue with the story when i get at least...3-5 reviews? i'm not asking for a lot! i just want to know that someone's reading it!<strong>

**Bye bye! Don't forget to review! c:**


	2. The Sleepover, Part I

**Hey everyone! I thought that it would take longer for you guys to review! The thing that most of you guys said was that I wasn't capitalizing stuff, that's because the program I'm using doesn't automatically capitalize, and I'm too lazy to do that...so I probably will never capitalize in any of my fanfics, just so you know. **

**Now Percy, do my disclaimer!**

**Percy: but i don't wanna!**

**Me: Percy, I won't finish this fic! And I can only imagine the amount of people who will be mad at you!**

**Percy: *sigh* fine...lily-vanilly1166 does now own PJO or any of the characters, she only owns this fanfic!**

**Oh, and by the way, I skipped the rest of the school day because this sleepover was what I wanted the majority of the Fic to be about**

**And now, the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"hey mom, i'm going to a friends house for a few days. okay?" i asked my mom when i got home.<p>

"sure honey, your father and i were gonna go away with you and your brothers, but we can spend some quality time with the boys." my mom said to me.

"okay. can i have an extra key to the house in case i need anything?" i asked her.

"sure honey! here you go!"she said.

"thanks." i hugged her and started packing.

i knocked on the door of thalia's house. i heard some giggling and something falling, then the door opened.

"annabeth! you came! awesome! everyone else will be here in about an hour." thalia said.

"oh, did i come early?" i asked her.

"oh no, actually you came on time, but everyone is going to be late except for percy. he'll be here soon." she said. for some reason, i blushed slightly.

"oh, okay." i said, hoping that she wouldn't notice my blush. it didn't work.

"you like him." she said plainly.

"what! no!" i said. i blushed even more.

"then why are you blushing?" she said smugly.

"...oh shut up." i said, smiling slightly.

"it's okay you're secret's safe with me. i saw the way he looks at you. it's like he found something special. it's how nico looks at me..." she said, smiling slightly.

"nico's your boyfriend? wait, percy looks at me how!" i asked her.

"well, nico hasn't asked me yet, and i said that he looks at you like your something special. something close to his heart." she said. i blushed.

"really? he hasn't asked you yet! oh boy...well, we'll need to change that during this sleepover!" i said, then continued. "he looks at me like that? how come i never noticed it?" i asked her.

"well, we need to change you and percy's relationship then too!" she said, smiling.

"fine. shake on it?" i asked, sticking my hand out. she smiled more and shook my hand. just then, someone knocked on the door. "door's open!" i yelled over my shoulder as i was walking into the living room.

"annabeth, you came?" percy asked. "awesome!"

i blushed a little and thalia looked at me, smirking. i glared at her. "yeah, my parents are gone for the break so i have nothing else to do." i said to him. "hey thalia, where should i put my stuff?" i asked her.

"you guys can just put it in the living room." she replied. i put my stuff in a corner and sat down on the couch. percy came in and put his stuff down and sat next to me. "i'll be right back, i just need to do some stuff." she winked at me and left percy and i alone.

"so, i noticed that during swimming, you seemed a little annoyed at luke helping me. am i right?" i asked him.

"you noticed? well, you're right..." he said, blushing ever so slightly.

"why?" i asked him.

"i don't really wanna talk about it..." he said.

"please...?" i pleaded.

he sighed. "okay...well, you remember rachel?" i nodded, frowning slightly. "and how she cheated on me?" i nodded again. "it was with luke. one day she stopped paying attention to me. i texted her, asking what was wrong, and she said that she was pregneant! i was confused at first, becuase i never did that with her, but soon i realized what happened and i was furious. we were going out for only a few weeks, and she cheated on me early in the relationship with luke." he stopped for a second to gather his thoughts, and continued. "i felt cheated, and rightfully so, but soon i became depressed. rachel ignored me and it felt like no one understood me. at one point i actually considered," he paused and took a shaky breath. "suicide. in fact, i probably wouldn't be here without my friends." he said. i looked up at him and i saw that he was crying.

"i'm sorry." i said to him. i moved closer to him and gave him a hug. he was suprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around me and relaxed. "i didn't know that it would upset you."

"it's okay. i probably would have to tell you sooner or later anyways." he said. i looked up at him, only to find out that he was already looking at me. we blushed and looked away. gods, how can he do this to me? wait, did i just say gods? slip of the tongue...err, what ever you wanna call it whe you think inside your head. oh gods, i sound like a phycho...i said it again!

"percy, annabeth! everyone else is here!" thalia called down the hallway. i noticed that i was almost on percy's lap. i blushed and moved away from him a little. he smiled and wiped his eyes.

"thanks for listening and not making fun of me." he said.

"no problem...um...percy?" i said.

"yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"um...can you help me with swimming? i'm still not that good." i asked him, slightly embaressed.

"sure! did you bring your swimsuit with you?" he asked me.

"no, but i can always go get it. it takes about ten minutes to drive here." i told him.

"i can take you home later, if you want, i mean." he said.

"okay." i smiled at him, and he gave me the crooked smile that i learned to love.

"hi annie!" i heard silena say as she walked into the living room.

"hi silena! what's up?" i asked her.

"nothin much...just that charlie asked me to the movies on saturday!: she said, excited.

"that's great!" i said.

"say, maybe you and percy could come too!you guys would make a cute couple." she said.

we both blushed. we started talking at the same time. "no! annabeth's j-just a friend!" percy said. "no! percy's just a f-friend!" i said at the same time.

"uh-huh, then why were you holding hands all day?" she asked.

"so rachel and other girls would stop annoying me!" percy said, blushing still.

"whatever you say guys." she said.

"yo! perce!" grover said, walking in with nico and two twins behind him.

"hey grover, nico. annabeth, this is connor and travis stoll." percy said. percy leaned in and whispered. "be sure to always keep an eye out for them and always keep your belongings in sight. they are pranksters." i giggled. oh gods, giggled! really annabeth! wait, i said gods again! i'm starting to think that there's something wrong with me...maybe i need to be in a mental hospital...well then, so does everyone else at this party!

"hi grover, hi nico. nice to meet you connor and travis. if you even do so much as think about pranking me, plan to meet your demise." i said calmly. they gulped and everyone else laughed.

"h-hey annabeth..." they both said at the same time.

"so, now that almost everyone's here, let's start with the games! fist, extreme truth or dare!" she grinned evilly around at everyone and we all nervously looked at one another.

"um...why extreme?" i asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

"for dramatic effect!" she said, laughing. "now, if you pick a truth or dare, and you don't want to do it, then you have to take off something that you're wearing. if you lie during a truth, then some...stuff will happen when you fall asleep." she said. "got it everyone!" she asked cheerily. we all nodded. we sat down in a circle in chairs or on the sofas. "i'll start. um...percy, truth or dare."

"truth." he said.

"who do you like?" she asked. he took off his shirt. i blushed slightly. thalia noticed and mouthed _you can thank me later_. i scowled at her.

"nico, truth or dare." he said.

"um...dare!" he said somewhat confidently.

"make out with thalia for a minute." he said. we all laughed, except for thalia and nico. they were blushing and glaring at percy. they turned to one another, already next to eachother on a couch, and kissed. we all pretended to keep track of time, but we were just watching them start to really get into it. after about five minutes, we told them to stop, saying that it's been a minute. they pulled away and blushed.

"conner, truth or dare." he asked connor.

"dare." he said. nico whispered something in his ear and he grew pale. "no way am i gonna do that!" he took off a sandal.

"i didn't know that i could do that!" percy said. i smirked at him.

"well, thalia DID say anything you were wearing." i told him. he stuck his tongue out at me. i laughed. "very mature..." i said.

"eh, whatever. you know you like it." he said. i stuck my tongue out at him. "hypocrite."

"ooh! percy said a big word!" i said, smiling.

"thalia, truth or dare?" connor interrupted us.

"truth." she said.

"why did you leave the hunters?" he asked.

"um, because i liked someone. duh." she said, her gaze flickering in nico's direction quickly. "annabeth, truth or dare."

"i don't know why i'm saying this, but dare." i said. she grinned evilly.

"come here." she said and i walked over to her. she startd to whisper in my ear. "sit on percy's lap. and i would highly suggest you do it becuase you're only wearing your shrit, shorts, and your underwear." i blushed.

"fine." i said. "oh, and thals?"

"yes?" she said.

"you're gonna regret this later." i told her, glaring as i sat on percy's lap. she looked nervous. "i hate thalia right about now..." i whispered to percy. he laughed, blushing a little. "umm...thalia." i smiled. "truth or dare." i asked her.

"truth." she said, a little nervous.

"what were you guys talking about at lunch today?" i asked her. i felt percy shift under me, to get comfy.i shifted slightly and sat so that i was basically laying down on his lap. i looked up at him and saw that he was blushing.

thalia looked relieved. "well, because you're a half-blood." she said simply. i looked at her funny. just then i saw a silvery gray light suddenly enveloped the room, the source being right over my head. i looked up and gasped. there was a shining owl over me. "see, i told you guys that she was athena's daughter!" thalia exclaimed.

"i did too!" he said, but he looked a little sad. i wonder why. i'll ask him later. something tells me that i shouldn't ask him now.

"soooo, i'm a daughter of athena? then who are your parents? godly, i mean." i'm taking this rather well...

"posiedon." percy said.

"hermes" the stoll brothers said.

"hades." nico said.

"zeus!" thalia said.

"aphrodite!" she said. wow, didn't guess that one. note my sarcasm.

"i'm a satyr." grover said.

"you know...this actually explains why i'm great in greek, that i have dyslexia nad ADHD, and yet, i understand almost everything and that i love books..." i said. "and why you love to swim all the time." looking at percy. i was still on his lap. "and why you love to prank, and why you're so beautiful and know...stuff..." i said, looking at the stoll bro's and silena.

"yeah...we were hoping that you wouldn't freak out. quite on the contrary, you're actually taking this great! you even believing us without us doing something drastic like call our gody parents down here..." percy said, slightly embaressed.

"like what we had to do for you, mr. jackson!" thalia said. he blushed, embaressed.

"can i get off of percy's lap yet?" i asked her.

"no!" she said. i sighed. then i stuck out my tongue at her. percy laughed quietly. "nico, truth or dare."

"truth." he said.

"um...do you like someone in this room?" she asked him.

"yep. percy, truth or dare." nico said, with an evil glint in his eye. oh don't do dare, not dare, do truth! please! please don't do dare!

"dare!" he said. urg! stupid seaweed brain! hey, not a bad nickname.

"you are such a seaweed brain!" i whispered to him, so that only he could hear.

"hold annabeth's hand." he said, smirking before percy could reply back to me. percy glared at nico, and he took my hand, causing that annyoing spark again! "lace your fingers together!" we did. "good."

"weirdo." i said, blushing ever so slightly. everyone laughed.

"annabeth, truth or dare." percy asked me.

"um...truth." i said.

"who do you like?" he asked me. i thought for a moment, and then took my hair down, and putting my hairtie on the ground. "hey! that's not fair!" he said.

"yeah it is! i would consider it an article of clothing!" thalia came to my rescue. i smiled at her. "okay annabeth is the last to go."

"thalia turth or dare." i smiled at her.

"dare." she said. my smiled dissapeared for a second, and thalia thought that she won. "ha! i knew what you would've asked and i chose da-"

"tell the guy you like that you like them by the end of this sleepover!" i said.

"urgg! fine!" she said. i smirked.

"can i get off of percy's lap now!" i asked as everyone else got up for food.

"fine, but the next time we sit down, you gotta sit on his lap again!" she said.

"but you still have to hold hands, except for when you're eating." nico said. then everyone left except for us.

"how am i supposed to put my hair up with just one hand!" i asked myself.

"why do you want to keep it up all the time? i think...i think that you look...great with your hair down." percy said. i looked over at him, and saw that he was looking at the ground, blushing.

"thanks." i smiled at him. he looked up and smiled back. i tugged him a little and we walked into the let go of eachother's hands and we got our food. we all finished eating and everyone got up and went into the other room. percy and i stayed there. "can we got my stimsuit now?" i asked him, lacing our fingers together again.

"sure. let's just tell the others." he said. he was blushing a little for some reason.

"oh good! you're just in time for would you rather!" thalia said.

"actually, annabeth forgot something at home and i offered to drive her there." percy said.

"okay." everyone said. wow no teasing. "you didn't have to make up a long exceuse so that you guys can go make out." thals said. and i spoke too soon.

"whatever. come on percy." i dragged him out of the room. they were so annoying.

"my car is over here. you can get in." he said. i nodded and walked over to his ocean blue viper (from posiedon) and sat in the passenger seat. percy got in moments later. "what street do you live on?" he asked me as we were pulling out of the driveway

"main street." i told him.

"me too, what number?" he asked me.

"5." i said. i yawned.

"really? i live at number 7. we've been right next to eachother!" he said suprised. i nodded, tired. "you okay?" he asked me, concerned.

"yeah, i'm fine." i said. "hey, remember when i was claimed as athena's child?" i asked him.

he sighed. "yeah. why?" he asked me, turning to look at me at a red light. his eyes were filled with sadness.

"you seemed sad. you're sad, even now. i can tell." i told him. "why?"

he blushed slightly. "well, athena and posiedon have a huge rivalry, i was thinking that it would ruin the friendship we have." he said. "and also the possibility for something more..." he mumbled sadly to himself. i blushed a little. we pulled into the driveway. i looked over at him and put my hand on his.

"percy, look at me." i told him. he looked over to me. i noticed that he was blushing a little. i almost forgot what i was going to say when i looked in his eyes. "i don't care if our parents hate eachother, i'll still be your friend. i always will." i told him. i was blushing slightly. i was a little sad when i said friend, but i covered it up. percy was happy when i said that i didn't care, but he was sad when i said friend. he covered it up a minute later.

"thanks, i'll always be your friend too." he said. i smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...I didn't edit it because it takes too long...I'm very sorry...:) sorry for the strange ending...other than those things, what do you think? I'll update when I get a total of 15 reviews! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Annabeth and Percy's House, Part I

**hey everyone! sorry that it took a few days to update this, but i was waiting for two more reviews...i never got them...D: but i didn't want my readers to wait any longer...so here it is! :D it has a weird ending, but it has...well...you'll see! ;D hope you like this chapter!**

**also, annabeth never knew percy and co. and it is still her first day of school. the next chapter will probably be morning, but i'm not sure yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! :'(**

* * *

><p>i got out of the car, percy following suit. "do you think that we should hold hands here too?" i asked him.<p>

"well, i don't wanna risk any concequences. so i guess..." he told me. i held out my hand and he took it and laced our fingers together again. i felt my face heat up a little, and i saw that percy was blushing a little too. i opened the door and went up the stairs into my room. i let go of his hand for a minute and got my swim suit and went into the bathroom. i put it on under my clothes.

"percy, do you wanna get your math stuff from your house?" i asked him.

"um...why? oh right! tutoring! sure." he said. we walked out of my house and walked next door into his house. i looked around, taking it all in. we walked into his room and i saw that his room was relatively clean. i was actually suprised at how clean his room was. he grabbed his math stuff and we left. i just remembered that we were supposed to be holding hands because of nico's stupid dare. i walked up to him and brushed my hand against his. he looked over at me, his face red. i smiled at him, taking his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. my face was burning a little, but i just kept walking, hiding my red face with my hair. "um...a-annabeth? call thalia and tell her that w-we'll be here for a while. so we can teach eachother in p-peace." he said, stuttering slightly. i smiled and nodded.

"okay, i'll meet you out back." i told him. he nodded and, almost hesitantly, let go of my hand and went into his room. i went into the kitchen and called thalia.

"hello?" i heard thalia's voice on the other end.

"hey, it's annabeth. we're at percy's house to pick up his math stuff because i was going to tutor him. he's also going to teach me how to swim. so we will be here a while, okay?" i told her.

"okay, just call when you're on your way!" she said.

"um...why aren't you making fun of me?" i asked her.

"oh, no reason!" she said, a little too happy.

"i don't believe you, but whatever. bye!" i hung up and walked outside. percy was already in the pool, swimming around. i noticed percy staring at me (not in a creepy way) as i took my clothes off, revealing my swimsuit. i walked over to the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in. percy went up to me and i felt him grab my ankles. before i realized what he was doing, he pulled me in! i came up gasping for air and to percy's laughter filling the air. i glared at him, trying not to laugh too.

"so thals know's that we're here?" he asked me.

"yep, and she didn't even tease us about it! but i think something's up." i said. "but let's not worry about that now."

"okay. so, what do you want help with?" he asked me.

"well, could you do what luke did?" i asked him.

"why do you need to do that again?" he asked.

"i was a little distracted." i told him.

"with what? luke?" he said, getting a little mad.

"well, yeah." i said. "why are you getting mad percy?"

"you like him!" he said.

"first; no i don't it was uncomfortable that he was practically on top of me when i barely knew him. second; why are you mad that i like him. which i don't." i told him.

"i'm mad because i know that luke would just hurt you if you went out with him. luke is...well...a jerk." he said. "besides you can do way better." he said.

"i know, that's why i don't like him. now can you show me the strokes again?" i asked him. he nodded and showed them to me. when i still didn't get it, he took my hands, lacing our fingers together, and went through the strokes with me. i looked over at him, and he smiled at me. i blushed slightly and smiled back. after a while, i was swimming better.

"can you tutor me now?" he asked me.

"sure. i was gonna ask that soon anyways, i'm gettin a little cold." i admitted, shivering. i felt percy wrap his arms around me from behind. i felt my face heat up slightly, and when i turned around to look at him, i saw that his face was a little red too.

"better?" he asked me.

"much better." i said, smiling. he blushed a little more and smiled back. i turned completely around so that we were facing eachother. i wrapped my arms around him, embracing his warmth. i was still shivering a little. percy noticed this and tightened his arms around me. we stayed like that until i stopped shivering. i felt percy's grip loosen slightly on me and we pulled away. i still felt warm and i got out of the pool and walked into his house. "hey, where's your mom?" i asked percy.

"she's at montak beach." he replied.

"oh. okay. so let's get to your math tutoring!" i said. percy groaned and i giggled. oh gods, percy's changing me...for the WORSE!

* * *

><p><strong>so, how was it? i know, i'm still not capitalizing...and as i said before, i probably never will. and i'm sorry that there may be typos because i don't have time to edit because of school and other stuff lol please review! i want 20 reviews!<strong>

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! :D**


	4. Annabeth and Percy's House, Part II

**hello! i'm FINALLY updating haha. i hope that you guys aren't too mad at me! ;) i'm sooooo happy that i got 30 reviews! that's like 10 per chapter! XD you guys are awesome! every tim i read your reviews the put a smile on my face (cheesy, i know XD). and this chapter is short...i think...haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**also, i'll review when i get...60 reviews. also, should i do a chapter in percy's point of view? or third person pint of view?**

* * *

><p>we sat down on his bed, and i explained the math to him. eventually, he got it and he was busy doing his homework. i was walking around his room, looking at the various pictures around his room. i stopped at a picture of percy and rachel. percy's arm was around her and they were smiling at the picture. i felt sad because i thought that maybe percy didn't get over rachel yet. i thought that maybe he wasn't ready for another relationship just yet. i felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around.<p>

"i see you found another picture of her. i guess i skipped over this one accidently." he took it and looked at it picture for a while. i saw a tear escape his eyes as he threw the picture away. i pulled him into a hug to comfort him. his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. i looked up at him, blushing slightly, and found that he was already looking down at me. we blushed more. he leaned in slightly and i did too. our lips almost touched when the doorbell rang. percy pulled away and sighed. "i'll get it." he said, walking out. i followed him out of his room and watched him open the door. standing there was none other than thalia grace.

"oh, am i interrupting something?" she asked innocently. percy scowled.

"yeah...just some math stuff. he was working on his homework when you rang the bell." i said, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"then why are your faces red?" she asked, less innocent than before. we looked at eachother and noticed that our faces in fact were quite red.

"we were just swimming. i was teaching her how to swim, remember?" percy covered up for us.

"uh-huh." thalia said, not believeing it at all. "annabeth, i need to talk to you." she walked into the kitchen.

"percy, why don't you go do your homework while i'm talking to thals, okay?" i asked him, still slightly red from before.

"uh...sure..." he said, blushing still too. he walked up to his room and i walked into the kitchen.

"thalia, why are you here?" i asked her.

"well, i told nico that i liked him and...he asked me to the movies tomorrow." she said.

"really! that's great! but why are you telling me this now?" i asked her.

"well, nico suggested you two to go too. he actually thinks that you guys are a couple." she said, smirking. i blushed.

"but we aren't! you told him that, right thalia?" she didn't respond. "thalia grace! you didn't tell him that!" i yelled at her.

"well, i thought that something would happen during this time sooooo..." she trailed off.

"well, something almost did happen, but you rang the bell." i told her, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"what almost happened!" she asked me.

"well, percy almost kissed me." i told her, blushing even more now.

"oh. sorry!" she said.

"eh, it's okay, i'm sure it'll happen again..." i said, slightly sad. "you should go now. i need to make sure percy's brain doesn't fry from all this thinking." i told her.

she laughed. "okay, bye! ask percy if you guys wanna go to the movies with us." she said before she left.

"okay!" i yelled as i was walking up the stairs. "so percy, how's the homework going?" i asked him when i walked into his room. he didn't answer me, and that's when i looked over at him. he was sitting on the bed, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. "oh...percy." i said softly. "what's wrong?"

he didn't say anything, he just kept crying. i took his hand and gently pulled him up and into a hug. "a-annabeth?" he said, stuttering because he was still crying.

"what is it?" i asked him, still hugging him tightly.

"um...i like...um..." he said, blushing a little.

"what do you like?" i asked him, hoping that he would say that he liked me.

"i like...um...i like how you helped me when i needed it." he said, sighing.

"oh, um, okay." i said, dissapointed. i was so sure that he would say that he likes me. oh well. "so why were you crying in the first place?" i asked him.

"i'm confused." he said.

"do you want to talk about it?" i asked him.

"not really, but i know that i'll probably feel better when i do." he said.

"okay." i said. he sat down.

"well, i like this girl. she's awesome, even though she can be a little annoying sometimes, i still like her. but then there's rachel. i know she cheated on me, but i still like her. i hate that i do, but i can't help it." he said. "i don't know what to do! what do you think annabeth?" he asked me.

"um...well, who is it that you like?" i asked him.

"not telling. it would change your judgement." he said, blushing.

i smiled. "okay. well...i think that you should give this other girl a chance. take her out or something. i'm sure whoever it is will like you." i told him. i wonder who it is. i'm sure that i'll find out eventually.

he smiled at me. "okay, thanks. that really helped me." he said. "why did thalia come here?" he asked me.

"well, she's going to the movies with nico a-" i said.

"like, on a date?" he asked.

"yes. and she wanted to know if we wanted to go too." i told him.

"like...on a...date?" he asked me, blushing.

"no! just as friends! although...someone thought that we were a couple. and then someone else didn't correct him..." i mumbled the last part under my breath, blushing.

"oh, well, i'll go to the movies with you!" he said, smiling at me.

"okay, let me just call thalia. and finish your homework!" i told him as i was leaving. he groaned and i chuckled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>yes, i know, probably a strange place to leave off at, but...meh... :D remember, i want a tleast 60 reviews. don't forget to tell me if you want a chapter in someone else's POV.<strong>

**REVIEW AND GOODBYE! 3**


	5. Author's Note: READ ME!

**Hey guys, this is not a new chapter, just a note from yours truly! So...at the end of my most recent chapter i said that i would update when 60 reviews were written, and there are 47 the last that i've checked. so, that is the reason that i haven't been updating. i really want to update, but i didn't get 60 reviews, so if you guys give me 55 reviews, i'll update. **

**oh, and also, i have decided to keep this in annabeth's POV and i will create a different story in percy's POV when this one is over. i probably won't do a 3rd person POV. i will have some thalico in this fic, but it is mostly a percabeth fic. and i PROMISE that percy and annabeth will kiss, i'm just trying to find the right time. XD the next chapter will not be the movie date, but the chapter after that is (i think)**

**please please PLEASE review my fic if you want it to be continued.**


	6. Annabeth and Percy's House, Part III

**Hey guys! i'm so glad to finally update! this is not the movie date, and the date will probably be split up into at least 2 parts. this is a relatively short chapter, but i didn't want a gap in my fanfic, so this is more of a filler chapter than anything. :D**

* * *

><p>"thalia? he said yes. when do you want us to meet you there?" i asked her.<p>

"what, you spending the night there?" she teased.

"n-no! at the movie theater stupid." i said, blushing. percy looked at me funny, then shrugged and went back to his homework.

"um...noon. we'll get something to eat and then see a movie. meet us at olive garden at noon. i need to go now. oh, and dress casual, but not slobby. if you don't come back, i'm going to assume that you guys fell asleep. bye!" she said, hanging up.

"okay, so we meet them at olive garden at noon, okay?" i asked him.

"okay. i finished my homework." he said. "thanks." he smiled.

"your welcome! now, we need to find something for you to wear." i told him.

"awwww man!" he groaned.

"i promise, nothing uncomfortable." i said, smiling.

"fine." he said, giving in. i dragged him in front of a mirror and went into his closet. a few minutes later, i came out with three different outfits.

"you can pick any of these three. i'm going to get my outfit ready next door. when you pick it out, just come over and ring the bell." i told him. then i left. i walked next door to my house and opened the door. i walked into my room and into my closet. soon i found the perfect outfit. it was a simple gray dress that went to my knees and got darker at the bottom with a white jacket over it. that and some flats and i should be good to go. but...just to be safe, i should try it on. in the middle of changing, the doorbell rang. i groaned. leave it to percy to come now..."i'll be there in a minute!" i yelled. i finished changing and hurried downstairs to the door without any shoes on. i opened the door and percy stood there, looking around. "earth to percy!" i said, amused.

"oh, um...sorry. i'm spacing out a...whoa." he said, finally looking at me.

"what?" i asked, confused.

"um...nothing...you just...wow..." he said, blushing. "you look...amazing."

"i do?" i asked him. he nodded. i blushed. "thanks. come in, i'll be down in a second." i told him. i closed the door behind him and i walked up into my room. i changed my clothes in a flash and quickly came downstairs. "sorry about that."

"nah, it's fine. is that what you're wearing tomorrow?" he asked me.

"yeah, why? is there something wrong with it?" i asked him, slighly worried.

"no, i was just curious." he said. "come on, we should be getting back to my house. i kinda need help with my science homework..." he said sheepishly. i laughed.

"okay, come on." i told him. we left and went to his house again. we went into his room and settled down on his bed. "so, what don't you understand?" i asked him.

"um...everything..." he said, a little embaressed.

i sighed in fake annoyance. "percy, what are we going to do with you?"

"well, you are going to help me with science!" he said, smiling.

"fine!" i said, laughing. i was just about done with explaining his science homework when my phone went off. "hello?"

"where are you! it's, like, one in the morning!" thalia exclaimed.

"well percy didn't understand math, then you came, then he didn't understand science..." i said.

"oh, okay. then i'll see you soon?" she said.

"probably. bye." i hung up and finished explaining science to seaweed brain.

"ohhhhhh, i get it now! you're a great tutor annabeth!" he said.

"i know. now do your homework so that we can get back to thalia's house." i told him. he nodded and quickly went to work. i yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. soon i was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"annabeth, wake up." i heard someone whispering in my ear. as i became more aware of my surroundings, i noticed a body pressed up against me.<p>

i mumbled something that roughly translated into "i don't wanna get up...". i buried my face into the person's shirt.

"annabeth, it's 10:30. don't you want to get ready?" the person asked me.

"get ready for what?" i mumbled, a little more awake.

"for our...um...movie later." he said. i opened my eyes and saw someone already looking at me. it took me a second to realize who it was, and when i did, i jumped back, blushing. the person was percy! last night's memories came flooding back to me and i realized that percy probably fell asleep when he was doing his homework.

"um...yeah...sorry...i-i'll just get ready now." i said, still blushing. "just ring my bell when you're ready." i said, walking out of his room quickly. i ran to my house and into my room. i checked my phone and noticed ten missed calls from thalia. i sighed and dialed her number.

"hello?" thalia answered.

"i'm so sorry...we fell asleep..." i said.

"eh, it's okay. just be at the resturant on time." she said.

"okay. then i have to get ready. bye." i hung up and got my outfit on. then i worked on my makeup and whatnot. i put on only a little, so that it looked natural. i left my hair down, and spent a while brushing it. i was just finishing when the doorbell rang. "coming!" i yelled. i opened the door and smiled "you ready to go?"

"yeah. you ready?" he asked me, not making eye contact with me.

"yep! let's go!" i told him, getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>so, how was it? i want at least 80 reviews, but i'll update in 5 days if i don't get 80 reviews. :D so if you want the next chapter sooner, then review!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU WILL GET A VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! XD**


	7. The Date, Part I

**Hello! I only got 68 reviews...:( i'm sad now...maybe i'll be happier if you review? this is not the whole date, bu-**

**Annabeth and Percy: it's not a date!**

**Me: oh, shut up and go make out in the corner.**

**Annabeth and Percy: *blushes* uh...um...uh...**

**Me: that's what i thought!**

**anyways...it's not the whole "date", only the first part of it.**

* * *

><p>we drove in silence for a while, then percy broke the silence.<p>

"thanks for helping me with my homework." he said akwardly. i smiled, looking out the window.

"no problem. can i turn on the radio?" i asked him. he nodded. i turned it on and one of my favorite songs came on the radio, grenade by bruno mars. i started singing softly.

"you're a good singer." percy said, pulling into the parking lot. i blushed.

"thanks." i said. i suddenly saw thalia come out of the car next to us, smiling.

"well, look who finally showed up!" thalia said, smiling.

"look at the lovebirds!" nico said teasingly. percy and i blushed, percy more than me.

i leaned in to percy to whisper in his ear. "nico thinks we're dating. hold my hand when we get out." i told him.

"ooohh! are they gonna kiss!" nico said, still teasing.

"nico, shut the **** up!" i told him, annoyed. he grinned.

"and why would i do that!" nico said.

i glared at him. "because i would do the same to you as i would do to the stoll brothers." i said to him. he stopped frowning and looked a little scared. i stifled a laugh and got out of the car. percy did the same and we all went into olive garden. percy casually walked up to me and took my hand. that little spark that came whenever we held hands still didn't go away. we blushed slightly. we sat down and laced our fingers together. i blushed a little more. thalia noticed this and smirked. just at this time nico decided toi hold her hand too, causing her to blush. i smirked back at her, and giggled softly. percy looked at me, wondering why i was giggling. i gestured to thalia's blushing face and he smirked at her. she merely raised an eyebrow at him, ang looked from our hands to me, to him. we blushed more.

"hello! my name is sarah and i'll be your waitress for today! are you ready to order?" she looked at all of us, her gaze lingering on percy and nico longer than thalia and i liked. i inched a little closer to him, and thalia did the same to nico.

"yeah, we're all ready to order." percy said, oblivious to me moving closer to him. we all ordered and she left. percy leaned in slightly to whisper to me. "why did you move closer to me before?"

i raised my eyebrow at him. "are you saying that yo don''t like my closeness?" i asked slyly.

he blushed. "n-no!" he said.

"so you like my closeness?" i asked him.

"yes, yes i do. wait..." he blushed more. "hey! no fair! you weasled the truth out of me!" he said.

i giggled, blushing. "sorry, daughter of athena...force of habit i guess?"

"here's your food!" our waitress said. we thanked her and started eating. the rest of the meal was extremely uneventful.

"you guys ready to go to the movies?" i asked everyone. they all nodded. "okay, then come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, kind of short, but it's only one part. i really want 80 reviews, but i'll update when i get 75 reviews. I really want you guys to give me wither positive or negative feedback about the story, not just commenting saying "i just reviewed so you could update" oR "I WANT MY COOKIE! NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM" and whatnot. :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**

**FREE COOKIES FOR ALL! :D**

**BYE BYE!**


	8. The Date, Part II

**i finally updated! XD okay, so this is the movie "date" part, but it focuses more on the stuff after the movie...;) you guys are amazing readers, but schools starting to end, so i'm starting to study for my finals...soooo...yeah i'll be pretty busy...i'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now...but...meh :D i didn't want you guys to suffer any more, especially after that SUPER short chappie that i added...has anyone read the hunger games series? or maximum ride? they're awesome! i suggest you check them out! :D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...except for this fanfic**

* * *

><p>when we got to the theater, thalia, nico, percy, and i were the only ones there. "um...thals...what movie are we watching?" i asked her.<p>

"some horror movie...nico chose it." she replied.

"oh...okay." i looked around nervously. i didn't like horror movies much, but i wasn't one to chicken out, so i sat there as still as someone who has ADHD can be. percy, obviously noticed this right away.

"something wrong annabeth?" he asked me, concern in his eyes. those eyes...those green eyes...will be the death of me someday.

(quick percy POV)

i noticed annabeth figeting around a lot. "something wrong annabeth?" i asked her, concerned. her eyes met mine. those eyes...those stormy gray eyes...will be the death of me someday. neither of us noticed that we were staring into eachother's eyes, and i don't think that either of us cared.

(back to annabeth's POV)

"hey! the movie's starting!" thalia said. neither of us tore our gaze away from each other's eyes. thalia had to snap he fingers between what little space there was left between us. i felt my cheeks burning, and i noticed that percy's cheeks were red too. we looked away from one another and focused on the movie. this movie would've been fine if it wasn't about stupid spiders eating us alive! the four of us were really scared. at some point, i was searching the darkness of the movie theater for percy's hand. i soon found it and gripped it hard, comforting me. soon, the movie was over and we walked outside, hardly noticing that percy's hand was still holding mine. thalia and nico said that they would meet us back at her house. we nodded in agreement and were on our way to the car when it started raining. no, scratch that, pouring. i looked at percy, laughing in pure joy. i love the rain. i let go of percy's hand and spun around in the rain.

percy grabbed my hand again after a while and made me dry again. i looked at him gratefully and pulled him along into the car. we drove back to thalia's house, but on the way we somehow got lost on the way. "ugh, you're such a seaweed brain, seaweed brain." i told him.

"hey, who's the one giving directions?" he said.

"who's the one not following the directions?" i say smugly. he glared at me, but he smiled. just then, the car broke down. i heard percy mumble a curse in greek and get out of the car. i look around us. we somehow got to a road that had literally nothing round it. i cursed in greek too and got out of the car to help out percy. i noticed that, as usual, percy is oblivious to everything, including me, so i smiled evily and snuck up to him. as i soudlessly snuck up on him, i heard percy mumbling stuff to him self. i smiled slightly. "talking to yourself percy? you know that's a sign of insanity." i told him. he jumped and turned around. "awww, did 'wittle percy get scared?" i teased him. he glared at me, but it soon went away, concern in his eyes.

"annabeth, you're shivering." he said to me, worried.

"i-i a-am?" i asked him. suddenly i noticed how cold i was and that i was in fact shivering. i was shivering even more, then percy wrapped his arms around me, drying me off. i buried my face in his shirt, embracing his warmth. my arms eventually wrapped around his neck.

"feeling warmer yet? you're not shivering anymore." percy asked me.

"yep." i told him, but i didn't let go of him. it felt so right, being in his arms.

"um, annabeth? you can let go of me now you know." he told me.

"i know." i told him, but i didn't move away from him. i think i heard his heart beat a little faster than usual. i looked up at him and saw him looking at me already, his eyes distant, as if thinking about something. "percy? you okay?" i asked him.

"uh..." his eyes focused on my face again and he blushed. "sorry..." he said.

i laughed a little, but it soon died down when i got lost in his eyes...again. gods, i can't get enough of his eyes. i didn't notice that out faces were slowly moving closer until we were mere centimeters apart. it took all my self control not to crash my lips onto his. i slowly closed my eyes as percy slowly moved even closer to me, then a voice interrupted us.

* * *

><p><strong>yes...i know, short...but it's longer than the last one! i want 110 reviews...but i'll update ASAP! <strong>

**gotta do homework now...bye bye! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Home at Last? I Think Not!

**hi guys! so, i FINALLY got over 100 reviews! i'm super happy right now! heehee, so all i'm gonna say is that it's longer than the last two (i think) and that there's a weird cliffy ending...:)**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own PJO or any of it's characters, only this fanfic. :(**

**i'm thinking of starting another story that's kind of like the plot of Get Well Soon by Julie Halpern with the PJO characters in it, but i'm not sure...**

**ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p>"annabeth, hi!" it was luke...what does he want?<p>

"hey luke. what's up?" i asked him, trying to sound kind, but interrupting a kis between percy really put me in a sour mood.

"well, i noticed that your car broke down...and...um...i can drive you back to your house and fix up your car. i coule dilever it to you within the next day or so." luke said.

"uh...sure, but by me, you mean me and percy, right?" i asked him.

he scowled. "fine. get in." he said. we got in, luke and i in the front and percy in the back. we rode in a somewhat akward silence that was really getting on my nerves.

"luke, can i turn on the radio?" i asked him.

"sure." he smiled at me. his smile was perfect, but percy's was way better. i blushed slightly from that thought, and luke smiled more, and percy scowled at him. i turn on the radio and looked out the window the rest of the akward ride. when we stopped at my house, percy was out in a flash, but i was slower. luke grabbed my arm before i could go anywhere.

"annabeth. i need to tell you something." luke started. "i like you."

i knew it. "um...well, i'm sorry, but...i...i like someone else...you see-" luke cut me off by kissing me. i tried to get out of the car, but luke's hold was too strong for me. percy was there in a second, tearing me away from luke and into his arms, where i felt protected.

"you heard her, she likes someone else." he said, anger in his voice.

"i'll bet that you're hoping that it's you, aren't you?" luke teased him.

"so what if i am? it doesn't change the fact that she likes someone else!" he said. this is the angriest i've ever seen him.

"percy, calm down." i told him softly. he glared at luke, daring him to say more. he looked down at me, his eyes softening instantly to show his true emotions. i'm starting to think that he really likes me. yes, now it all makes sense! he's jealous of luke! he thinks that i like him! "trust me percy." i whispered to him. "i don't mean what i'm about to say at all." i said even softer. i acted angry when i ripped away from percy's grip. "pu-lease. i would never like someone like you! why would i, when i could like someone as hot and charming as luke?" i guess i was pretty convincing because percy looked devastated. i really wanted to run to him and comfort him, but i couldn't, i had a mission. and that mission was to kick luke castellan's butt!

"see percy, i told you!" luke said to him. i smiled in fake happiness at luke and winked. percy looked even more sad then before, if that was possible. luke slowly walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling closer. he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in what was supposed to be a passionate kiss, but luke's a terrible kisser. soon, his tongue was down my throat and i had my chance and bit his tongue. he staggered away from me, but he wasn't getting off that easy. i walked up to him and punched him in the gut. "that's for being a jerk. and this," i punched him in the nose. "is for kissing me." he staggered into his car, blood gushing from his nose, and sped away. i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding, and i promptly broke down in tears.

percy was by my side in less than a second, holding me again. he started whispering comforting things in m ear. "shh, it's okay annabeth, i'm here, and i always will be." he kept saying that and holding me until i stopped crying, which took a while. soon after i calmed down, my phone rang. it was thalia.

"where have you been!" thalia asked me.

"well...percy got us lost, then the car broke down...and then luke picked us up. then he kissed me." i summarized for her.

"luke kissed you! eww. did he kiss better than percy?" she asked me. i blushed a little.

"how would i know! i didn't kiss him!" i told her. percy looked at me weirdly.

"then kiss him now, and tell me later." she sais, sounding smug.

"what no! why would i do th-" thalia cut me off.

"i DARE you annabeth chase, to kiss perseus jackson!" i could practically see the evil glint in her eye, even though we were only talking on the phone. my gaze flickered to percy for a second, and our eyes connected for a moment. we blushed. it was right then that i finally realized something. percy liked me too...i think...

"you're an annoying, insufferable-" i started.

"angelic, adorable, and perfect friend?" thalia finished.

"fine, i'll do it..." i told her, already formulating a plan. "bye."

"bye!" she said happily. i groaned.

"what was that whole thing about?" percy asked me, his cheeks still a little pink.

"she wanted to know where we were. also she dared me to do something." i told him.

"what's the dare?" percy asked me.

"i have to kiss you. then compare it to luke's kiss." i told him casually. his cheeks, that were finally back to their normal color, reddened again.

"oh." he said, looking at the ground.

"yeah..." wow, akward much? "but i have a plan. we'll say that we kissed, but we didn't really, and i'll tell thalia that i kissed you." i told him. _or, we can just kiss..._ i thought. woah, where did that come from?

"or," percy started, looking confident. "we could just kiss and you'll tell thalia that i kissed you." he said. i blushed a little. so, he _does_ want to kiss me. he just seemed to realize what he said because he started to try to cover up what he said. "uh...i mean...um...i mean only if you want to because i really want to...i mean...um...uh...only if y-" i cut him off.

* * *

><p><strong>like i said, weird cliffy ending. :) reviews=happy writer=more typing stories=FASTER UPDATES! :D i'll try not to keep you waiting too long! :) oh, and be sure to check out C-Nuggets N.L and her awesome stories, my personal favorites being <span>Step Zero: Love Game <span>and Step One: Love Quest!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	10. Are we home YET?

**Hey everyone! I'm beck and here with a chapter for you! but before you read it, I just wanna say something. **

**Okay, so as you have probably have noticed, i haven't updated in a while. i was hoping to maybe get more reviews, you know? but i didn't really get as many as i would've liked...so, from now on, i want to get at least 20 GOOD reviews. for me to count a review as good i want:**

**1) one good thing and/or one bad thing about this chapter (AND WHY)**

**2) any ideas you have for me**

**3) anything i can do to make this fanfic better**

**I don't really care if you say that my story sucks because it doesn't have a plot or something like that, just review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but i own this fanfic...well, except for the first bit that's all smushed together. C-NuggetsN.L did that part. **

* * *

><p>"Percy, stop stuttering!" I sighed exasperatedly. He opened his mouth to begin and say something else, but I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could say a word. I tried to avoid the thought of how much I would rather have my lips be in the position where my hand was. "I can't understand what you're saying when you're like that!"<br>"I lub yu mmphh" Percy mumbled from under my hand. I pulled my hand away from his mouth. Percy looked sheepish, shifting his feet from side to side  
>"What did you say?" I asked him curiously.<br>"Uh..." he looked at the ground. Suddenly, he found his shoes very interesting. "Um...it's not that important." he said.  
>I frowned and stared at him skeptically. It seemed like he was hiding something, but I ignored the thought. "Alright, then I'll tell Thalia that we kissed." I said. He nodded in agreement and I took out my cell phone.<br>Scrolling down the contacts list, I found Thalia's name and called her. I pressed the phone against my ear and counted each ring in boredom. After the phone rang five times, Thalia picked finally up.  
>"Hello?" Thalia yawned into her phone.<br>"Hey, Thals." I said to her, ignoring the fact that she's obviously tired.  
>"Why are you calling?" Thalia asked me, irritated.<br>"Because... Um, I did it." I told her, blushing red at the thought of Percy and I kissing.  
>I could imagine Thalia frowning through the phone in the silence. "No you didn't," she suddenly says. "You don't sound happy enough." she said smugly. "If you two kissed, then you'd be singing, prancing through flowers, and sounding extremely giddy."<br>I rolled my eyes. At least I've tried. "Exactly what makes you think I'd do THAT?" I scoffed.  
>"Because you love him," Thalia says simply. My face was heating up. I turned to look over at Percy and he had a dumbfounded expression on his face, staring at me oddly. My face now felt like it swam in lava.<br>"Damn you Thalia!" I scowled.  
>She just laughed. "You really should watch your temper, Annie."<br>"Don't call me Annie!" I yelled, frowning.  
>"Hmm...Annie. cute, I like it." percy said, grinning at me.<br>"Shut up, Percy!" I growled at him, obviously annoyed.  
>"Oh, you guys are crazy for each other." Thalia said, laughing hysterically. Did she just hear us through the phone? I need a new one... "I haven't seen anyone who's been this head over heels for another as you two. And I've seen Silena and Beckendorf!"<br>"gods thalia, you're insane. we're going to your house. see you there." i told her, rolling my eyes.

"not until you kiss! i'm sending a thunderstorm to your current location, and it's going to follow you guys until you kiss!" she managed to yell at me before i hung up out of annoyance.

"come on." i said to percy, irked by thalia. he looked up from the recently interesting ground.

"um...annabeth?" he asked me. i looked at him,with questioning eyes. "it's going to-" he was cut off by loud thunder and pounding rain. "-rain." he finished lamely.

"can you dry me off?" i asked him, starting to shiver from the cold. he reached out and grabbed my hand. nothing happened, except that my face was slightly pink. i was still wet. "huh, weird." i said. then i remembered what thalia said. "shit."

"what now?" percy asked me, confused.

"i know why there's a thunderstorm..." i told him, sighing.

"why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"well, thalia saw though my lie, and i called her insane. before i hung up she was yelling into the phone that she was summoning a thunderstorm and the only way for it to go away is for us to...um...to kiss." i said, my face heating up.

"oh...um...uh...so...are we..." he trailed off, looking back down to the ground. seriously, what's with the ground today? is there something i don't see!

"well, it's either here or there." i said to him, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"uh..." he blushed a little. it was cute. well, i better get this over with...that makes it sound like i don't want to kiss him...but i don't want to ruin our friendship...gah! boys are confusing! i don't remember why i even bother.

"um...why are you staring at me?" percy asked me, smirking.

"because you're cute." i told him. he blushed and it was my turn to smirk. "why are you blushing?" i asked him, quirkingmy eyebrow.

"well, you see, there's this girl. and i kinda sorta really like her. you know? and she's beautiful." he started. i wonder who it is. i frowned slightly as percy continued on. "she can take care of herself, she's not clingy, she has blond princess curls for hair and stormy grey eyes. she's a demigod and she's my friend. i've only known her for a few days and i'm already crazy about her."

hmm...this person sounds beautiful. i tried to think of someone who was like that, but i came up with no one.

"but do you want to know the funny thing? she doesn't realise who i'm talking about." percy said to me, stepping forward.

"huh?" i asked, confused.

he laughed softly. "annabeth, the person i'm talking about. it's you." he stepped even closer, making me back up a little into the wall.

"it is?" i asked him, unable to think straight with percy this close to me.

"yeah. aren't you supposed to be a daughter of athena?" he asked me, smirking.

i glared at him for a second, considering hitting him. but since i'm a demigod with annoying ADHD, i act on impulses. my recent impulse? kissing percy.

i saw his eyes widen slightly before i slowly closed mine. i felt one of percy's hands go to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, and his other went to my hip. my hands went around his neck, my fingers twirling the hair at the base of his neck. we just stood there, kissing. after a little bit, i realized what i was doing. i was kissing percy! i was kissing my friend! i'm such an idiot! what was i thinking! i pulled away from him quickly and moved out of his reach, blushing like crazy.

"i'm sorry. i...i didn't...i didn't mean to..." i mumbled, blushing.

"annabeth..." he said softly. i ignored him and ran away, towards my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! they kissed! but annabeth ran away... : what a mood-killer XD.**

**remember, 20 GOOD reviews, or i don't update. no ifs, ands, or buts about it!**

**BUT! (and it's a big but)**

**if i don't get enough reviews in a week, then i'm posting an author's note stating that if you don't review, then i'm not gonna continue this story.**


	11. On the way home, Kinda

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Demigods in High School! I'm starting to lose interest in this story, and I don't know what to do next! PM me for ideas please! oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: if i was the wuthor, do you really think that i would be on ? that's what i thought.**

_"well, you see, there's this girl. and i kinda sorta really like her. you know? and she's beautiful." he started. i wonder who it is. i frowned slightly as percy continued on. "she can take care of herself, she's not clingy, she has blond princess curls for hair and stormy grey eyes. she's a demigod and she's my friend. i've only known her for a few days and i'm already crazy about her."_

_hmm...this person sounds beautiful. i tried to think of someone who was like that, but i came up with no one._

_"but do you want to know the funny thing? she doesn't realise who i'm talking about." percy said to me, stepping forward._

_"huh?" i asked, confused._

_he laughed softly. "annabeth, the person i'm talking about. it's you." he stepped even closer, making me back up a little into the wall._

_"it is?" i asked him, unable to think straight with percy this close to me._

_"yeah. aren't you supposed to be a daughter of athena?" he asked me, smirking._

_i glared at him for a second, considering hitting him. but since i'm a demigod with annoying ADHD, i act on impulses. my recent impulse? kissing percy._

_i saw his eyes widen slightly before i slowly closed mine. i felt one of percy's hands go to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, and his other went to my hip. my hands went around his neck, my fingers twirling the hair at the base of his neck. we just stood there, kissing. after a little bit, i realized what i was doing. i was kissing percy! i was kissing my friend! i'm such an idiot! what was i thinking! i pulled away from him quickly and moved out of his reach, blushing like crazy._

_"i'm sorry. i...i didn't...i didn't mean to..." i mumbled, blushing._

_"annabeth..." he said softly. i ignored him and ran away, towards my house._

i'm so stupid! i can't believe that i just kissed percy! he probably hates me. but, why did he kiss me back? now i'm all confuzzled...i heard footsteps behind me. "annabeth! come back! why are you running away?" he called after me. i could tell that he was just as confused as me, but that didn't stop me from running away from him. i ran into my house and up the stairs so fast that i could've beaten zeus's master bolt. thalia would be proud. i heard percy run in. he walked up the stairs, trying to be quiet, but it wasn't really working. he sounded like an elephant walking up the stairs. i chorlted softly to myself. chortled...hm...what a funny word..."annabeth, can i come in?" he asked me.

"um, yeah." i said to him, my voice sounding scratchy, like i haven't used it for a while.

"are you okay? i mean, you kissed me, and you ran away." percy said, trying to understand. his eyebrows scrunched up when he thought, making him look adorable.

"yeah, i mean...no, uh, i don't know...i'm confused...my ADHD kinda went out of whack...i mean...i, i like you...but, i don't want to ruin our friendship..." i told him, my voice was quiet and it sounded so unlike me.

percy brushed the hair from my eyes, and he stroked my cheek. i leaned into his touch ever so slightly, closing my eyes. "annabeth...i'll do everything in my power to prevent this," he gestured to the two of us. "from ruining our friendship. but only if you give it a chance." he said to me, his sea green eyes looking into my stormy grey ones, searching for an answer.

"o-okay." i smiled. "let's not tell anyone except for thalia, okay? We don't need others to tease us about this." I told Percy.

Percy smiled at me and gathered me in a giant hug. I blushed a little at the thought of Percy and I kissing. And his abs...mmm...snap out of it Annabeth! "Okay, I can understand why you want to keep us secret, but we'll tell them eventually, right? Like, after we're sure that this is going to work?" He asked me, hopeful.

"Of course!" I said, grinning. "Now, come on, we should get going. Let me just call that annoying Thalia." I told him. He chuckled to himself and nodded, staring at me. It was as if he couldn't beileve that we're together. I dialed thalia's number, remembering it by heart now because of the frequent calling, and waited for her to pick up. I wonder what time it is. This is kinda ridiculous...it seems like someone wants us to be alone...hmm...

"Hello?" I heard Thalia's voice come through the phone. Was her breathing a little ragged? hm...

"Hey Thals! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" I said innocently.

"Uh...Not really..." She cleared her throat. "So, why are you calling...Wait..." she started mumbling to herself. I think I heard the words that sounded like "kiss, love, skipping in flowerey meadows..." "OMG!" Thalia screamed into the phone, making me cringe.

"Thals! Shhhh! We don't want anyone else to know about...um...us...okay?" I was begging to her! Begging! I never beg to anyone! My fatal flaw ia hubris, so you should know how hard it is for me to be doing this.

"Fine, I promise." Thalia said on the other end of the phone.

"Swear on the Stynx." I told her seriously. I was NOT taking any chances with Thalia!

"Fine." She sighed overdramatically like the horomonal and moody teenager she is. Oh gods, did I really say that? "I swear on the river Stynx that I will not let anyone find out about you two lovebirds. At least, it won't be my fault if they find out." Thalia said reluctantly.

"Good. Now, can I talk to Percy?" Thalia asked me. I could hear the evil tone in her voice, and I can imagine an evil grin to go with it. The result? One evil demigod.

"No, we're coming back to your house now, you can talk then." I told her sternly. I wanted to get home...well, I'm not gonna lie, I also wanna be alone with percy a little longer...

"Oh, come on Annie, you and I both know that you just want to be alone with Percy a little longer." She told me teasingly. I felt my face heat up, and I could feel Percy's gaze on me.

He smirked and took the phone away from me. The nerve of him! "Well, hello Thalia!" He said into the phone, winking at me. "so, what exactly did you say to make my girlfriend blush like she is now?" he asked the innocent thalia. note my sarcasm.

I could hear her voice from where i was. "well, i spoke the truth! i said that she wants to spend more time alone with you." she said. percy smirked at me. i glared at him. he flinched, and looked away sheepishly. "so do you, so stop smirking at her." thalia's voice rang loud and clear in my ear, even from all the way over here.**(A/N: I just unintentionally rhymed! I should be a freaking poet. clear, ear, here. XD)** it was my turn to smirk at percy as his face turned red. his shoes have been quite interesting the past few hours, haven't they? i smiled at him.

"Okay Percy, give me my phone back!" I snatched the phone away from him. "bye thalia!" i hung up quickly so that thalia could finally give us peace. "now, come on! before something else distracts us from going back to thalia's." i said to him. someone really wants us to be alone, and i'm not sure that i like it. i reached for his hand and pulled him along the sidewalk.

"Why do we need to get back now?" He whined to me. I smirked at him.

"Well, what would we do anyways? Hmm?" I asked him, still smirking at him.

"Uh...you know, the usual..." He looked away from me, his face red. He looked back at me after a minute, smirking. "We could finish that kiss that you ran away from."

"Um...How about no." I said, smirking back at him. "Maybe later, but I really need to get my stuff and get ready for school."

"Awwww, but-"

"Later, after we leave." I promised him, still smirking.

He grinned. "Okay, I can deal with that, but let's say that I'm gonna walk you home because we figured that we live so close to one another." He said to me.

"Fine with me." I said to him. "Now, come on! I wanna finally get all of my stuff. I'll be surprised if the stoll brothers didn't do something to it." I laughed. We were at Thalia's house in mere minutes. As soon as I saw her house, I let go of Percy's hand. "race you!" i yelled over my shoulder.

**Well, there you have it! Please PM me for any REASONABLE ideas!**

**REVIEW!**

**LIKE IT? REVIEW!**

**HATE IT? REVIEW!**

**JUST REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER :'

**Hey guys, lily-vanilly here...i know, you haven't heard from me in a long time. it's because I can't think of anything else to write for it...so I think I'm going to discontinue it :( If you're interested in taking over the story from me, just PM me with another chapter to this fanfic and depending on how its written and whatnot, I might let you take the story from me :) I'm really sorry again guys, you've been waiting FOREVER for this only to find out that i'm discontinuing it :'( I feel really bad doing this, but I really have NO ideas at all! I will update my other story though, and a new one might come out soon, but they are both maximum ride fanfics wit FAX pairings :) but hey, if you wanna complain about me ending it, go right ahead, but don't be rude about it :) and remember, just PM me if you wanna take over the story, bye guys :)**


	13. PLEASE READ: VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys :) Sorry, but this isn't another chapter :\ I'm still discontinuing the story, but I just wanted you to know that someone else _is_ taking over the fanfic :D sappieblood is going to writer it, but I'll be her beta reader so I'm still involved with the story :D Oh and I got this review on chapter 8 from someone who was too cowardly to get an account/sign into their account, I believe the name was "This Is My Name" or something similar to that. You know what? I'm gonna copy and past the whole review :)**

**This is my name  
>2011-12-23 . chapter 8<strong>

I can't read anymore of this crap

**^This is what he/she wrote.**

**Okay, let me get a few points across; **

***I was 13 when I started this story, maybe even 12, so my writing wasn't the best**

***At least sign in/make an account if you're going to criticize my story :) Don't be a coward**

***Also, I'd like some reasons as to why you think this story is "crap". There are quite a few people that like this story, so without reasons, your "insult" is invalid :)**

**Okay, now that I got _that _ out of my system...:) Thanks for reading this story, and I hope the next chapter will be posted soon :)**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone :) I just wanted to let you know that I haven't been able to contact the person who wanted to take over my story, and I recently have begun to get rid of my writers block...so I'm happy to say that I will be continuing this story! :D I will have a chapter up hopefully soon! If you also read my Maximum Ride fanfic, i'm working on that too, and I have another one that I've been working on for a while :3**

**Oh, and another thing. After I finish this fanfic, I'm going to be redoing it because it kinda sucks x)**

**I hope you guys are excited about me updating again :D talk to you guys soon!**


	15. About Damn Time

**Hey guys, this isn't a lot of writing, only about 1500 words, but I hope you like it. I really would love it if I could get some ideas :)**

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile on Olympus~<p>

"Oh, they're just so cute!" Aphrodite squealed, grinning.

"This is an outrage!" Posiedon exclaimed, at the same time as Athena. They glared at one another. "Don't copy me!" They shouted at the same time. They thought for a moment. "Copycat!" They shouted. "Purple Hippos! Apollo's sacred cows! Zeus' lightening bolt! Silver owl! Hippocampi! Argh, ENOUGH!" They bellowed in complete sync.

"Now now, children." Ares started, smirking.

"Shut up Ares!" They growled, sending dangerous glares his way. "Who is responsible for this!"

"I think I can explain!" Aphrodite chirped. Everyone turned to her, astonished that she actually _knew_ something that didn't have to do with love or beauty.

"Well, what is it?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"Obviously someone put something in their food during dinner!" She elaborated to them. Everyone groaned; leave it to Aphrodite to point out the obvious.

~Back on Earth, Back to School~

It's been about a month since the sleepover and our relationship was still a secret from the whole school. Since we lived right next door, we would often walk home together. Nobody's suspected a thing, at least, I don't think so. We've had a few close calls, but nobody's seen us together much. Thalia almost slipped up a few times, but we brushed it off as her teasing us in front of everyone. Later, though, she would have to sleep with one eye open, since we were thirsty for _revenge_. I know, evil, right? I looked over at Percy, smirking as I took his hand and played with his fingers. Right now we were "studying" at the library; at least, that's what we told our friends. We were really in a clearing that we discovered in the woods behind our houses.

"Percy?" I asked him, my gray eyes meeting his green ones. I suddenly felt like this happened before as I was entranced by his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah Annabeth?" Percy responded, breaking the trance-like state I was in.

"When do you think we're going to tell everybody about our relationship?" I asked him. In truth, I wanted to say so much more about the topic, but I decided to leave it at that. I didn't want him to know how jealous I get when I see countless girls hanging around him; tying to seduce him and coax him into vans.

…

Okay, maybe coaxing into vans was a little bit of a hyperbole; but they were _totally_ trying to seduce him!

…

Fine, fine! Maybe my imagination is a _little_ exaggerated, but they might as well be!

Percy blinked as he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. My back was against his chest, and I quietly sighed in content. "I was actually thinking about that earlier today during school. Whenever we're ready; we'll tell them." he looked at me, his eyes gleaming with amusement as I grinned and jumped up.

"Can we go now?" I asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet as I pulled him up.

"Aw Annie, I'm hurt; don't you want to spend some more time with me?" Percy asked teasingly, winking.

I laughed at him as I shook my head. His head dropped in fake disappointment as I dragged him past our houses and onto the road.

I started to drag Percy down the sidewalk as well, but he pulled me against him as I laughed in surprise before he kissed me. I opened my eyes in surprise; we haven't kissed since we had first got together. Before I knew it, Percy pulled back with a light blush dusting his cheeks as he smiled nervously at me. I returned his smile as we started to walk to Thalia's house; which is where everyone said that they were going to be.

Percy and I were walking together holding hands, minding our own business, when out of nowhere Rachel appears.

"Percy!" she exclaimed as she pressed her body against his. Percy shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable as he tried to shove her off of him.

"Rachel, he has a girlfriend now." I told her calmly; I really didn't feel like fighting with anybody today.

"Oh and I don't suppose that you think that it's _you_, do you?" She laughed. "_Please,_ that's demented!"

"Actually," Percy intervened before things got too ugly, thank the gods. "she is, and I really don't care what you think of her. So if you'll excuse us..." Percy and I stepped around her and left her standing there. I could feel her glare burning at the back of my head, but I didn't care right now. Percy and I were walking at a brisk pace again; so as to avoid confrontation with anybody else that they knew. After a few minutes of an uneventful journey, we arrived at Thalia's house. I looked at Percy nervously, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him gratefully before walking in, our hands still clasped together.

"Hey everyone," I greeted my friends as I walked into the living room. "Percy and I have something to tell you." my voice sounded slightly nervous as I looked at their confused faces.

It only took Silena about three seconds to notice that we were holding hands. For once, she was the first to figure out something.

"Oh my gosh, _finally!_" She squealed happily as she hugged me. "I just _knew_ that you were going to get together!"

Thalia smirked. "You guys can all thank me; if I didn't dare her to kiss him a month ago, they _still_ probably would be denying their feelings for one another."

Percy and I both glared at her as everyone laughed at us. "So," Grover started. "you managed to keep an entire relationship a secret from _all_ of your friends, except Thalia of course, for an entire _month!"_ he asked us incredulously. We nodded at them.

"It really wasn't that hard, since you guys are _so_ oblivious. I swear, for people that know when monsters are near, you're absolutely _clueless_ about everything else!" Percy stated, his eyes alight with amusement. That statement made everyone glare at him, which coaxed a quiet giggle from me.

"I must say you guys did a _wonderful_ job of hiding your relationship, even from me!" Silena said, although she pouted a little. "I just don't understand why you did it."

"Well..." Percy started, trailing of as he looked at me.

"I thought that it would be better to see if our relationship would last, because I didn't want to tell you guys and then we'd break up a week later, you know what I mean?" I explained to them.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense." Silena said, still pouting. I smiled at her, then glanced at Thalia, smirking.

"That reminds me; I'm still going to get my revenge." I stated dangerously as I glared at Thalia, and Percy nodded in agreement as he too glared at her.

"W-wha..But, why!" Thaila sputtered, confused. I smirked at her as I looked up at Percy.

"Because we never pass up the chance for revenge!" we said in unison as everybody laughed at Thalia's slightly paling face.

"So," we all turned to look at Travis. "are you going to go a lovey dovey now?"

Percy looked down at me, smiling as he answered, "We _can_, doesn't mean we will though." I rolled my eyes at him.

"As if I'd_ let _you anyways." I smirked.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

"Of course." No way am I someone to back down from a challenge!

"I just _hate_ to break this up," Thalia interjected, "but I think that we should teach Annie how to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter :) I'd love to get a few reviews out of you guys :3 They really motivate me to write faster, because then I know that people are actually reading this xD<strong>


End file.
